


Someday

by NapoldeInLove



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Choking, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NapoldeInLove/pseuds/NapoldeInLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Someday,</i> Jarvis thought through the stars graying out his vision. <i>Someday, I will die like this.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published June 1st, 2011, on the Tron Kinkmeme.

_Someday,_ Jarvis thought through the stars graying out his vision. _Someday, I will die like this._

Rinzler's hands wrapped tightly around his neck, and the pressure denied power to his head. CLU looked on--and Jarvis couldn't look him in the eye, not after his failings. He deserved this, didn't he?

Then finally CLU nodded. "Enough, Rinzler." The bodyguard's steely grip suddenly relented, and Jarvis collapsed to his knees, sputtering and attempting to stabilize his vocalizer. "Don't let it happen again, program," CLU said, turning on his heel and exiting.

Jarvis waited for CLU's deadly shadow to leave, too, but instead the rattle got louder. He saw the dark figure walk into his line of sight. In his terror, he whimpered faintly and tried to hunker down. Before he could even try to crawl away, though, warm hands spread against his back, sliding down his shoulders and arms, pulling him back sitting against a strong chest--and how could someone, anyone, be so gentle?

The rattle in his ear told him the program wrapping his arms around him truly was Rinzler--but hadn't Rinzler just strangled him? Surely this was part of the punisment--to make him think everything was over--then begin again, perhaps even derezz him! The black plastic nudged against his neck, interrupting his processing.

"Jarvis," came the rough voice. "--k-k-Safe."

Rinzler-- _Rinzler was speaking?!_ Only CLU was honored with something as rare as Rinzler's voice! Jarvis turned his head to the side, wincing in pain as he tried to catch a glimpse of the program behind him, but all he could see were the well-built arms, minimal circuitry glowing a soft orange. ... Would he let go if he asked?

"Please," Jarvis croaked, wincing at the pain of speaking. "I--I should go fix the errors in the reports for CLU." Reluctantly, Rinzler released the officer and let his arms fall to his side. The definite disappointment in his body language made guilt well up in Jarvis' chest. The bodyguard did as CLU told him, never asked questions, never hesitated. He couldn't, not with his programing. Why should he be punished for carrying out an order--a punishment Jarvis deserved!

Oh, he was going to feel foolish for this...

"Do you...?" he started, stopping to cough before trying again. "Do you wish to follow and confirm that I fin-- _WHEEZE_ \--finish them in satisfactory manner?" Rinzler nodded before playfully (and gently!) headbutting the officer's shoulder. The foreign affection endeared him to Jarvis--though strange, he couldn't find a reason to complain about it. After all, anything was better than being strangled.

As Jarvis turned away to begin his walk to his station, he felt something rub against his hand. He looked down and saw one of Rinzler's black gloved hands touching him. It took a picacycle for him to comprehend the gesture, but once he did... "Go ahead." The bodyguard slipped his hand around Jarvis', threading his dark gloved fingers between the pale ones. The motion felt oddly reassuring--after having those digits in a vice-like grip around his neck, how could he trust them? But he did.

_Someday_ , Jarvis thought, _but not today_.


End file.
